rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-24.247.92.228-20141103074258
So it's pretty obvious that Raven is related to Yang, as not only do the faces look similar (if only because of eye color and hair) it was clearly supposed to be a 'dramatic' reveal, thus it meant something, so it's obvious they're related. Her voice and stature show that she's older then Yang by a decent amount I think, so the only way that she'd be Yang's sister was if she was a few years older and Yang's mom was taken away. Another thing to consider, if you look at the transcient princess picture by Monty (which was confirmed to be what she was showing to Junior in the yellow trailer, since the yellow trailer was canon due to her talking with Junior about that event in volume 2 chapter 4, add in that the only person that Yang is searching for is her mom) you'll notice that there's quite a heavy 'bird' theme going on there (in the picture the hair basically becomes feathers), this would align with Raven, especially the rather 'feathery' look of Raven's hair. Next add in that Qrow is Yang/Ruby's Uncle, his name gives away that there's a crow theme going on about him, and here we've got a character with a decent chance to be Yang's mom who's got a Raven theme, while not concrete it adds to the argument especially when you consider that Yang's mom likely had a name that started with R (so that her team could be either team TRQS or QRTS). Is Raven old enough to be Yang's mom? Iunno (her more youthful appearance could be the result of limiations in the program and using Yang's model, effectively making her a taller 17 year old), but I don't think that it's too likely that Yang has an older sister who she never heard about or made contact with her that clearly was aware of Yang and was able to contact Yang but chose not to. Iunno but I just think there's too many coincidences for it to not be Yang's mom, partially because from what I've seen I don't think that the writers of RWBY are that into making a highly condeluded "I'm your older/twin sister that you never knew about raised in secret and has effectively been watching over you", might just be me but I got a sense that they're a tad more straight-forward to their audience. That and also I think Raven has some connections with Adam (could be adverserial) given similarities in weapon, color scheme, their more ornate grim-based masks, the timing of them showing up, and the 'cultures' they draw influences from (Raven seems to wear a kimono wheras Adam makes use of Iaido, I might just not be worldly enough to properly tell their cultural influences but I'm pretty sure they both seem to show Japanese influences), which could also just be looking into things but it hints to me that there could be a connection. And given the overwhelming 'bird' feeling that Raven gives off (her name, her feathery hair, and the actual feathers in her outfit) she could be a bird faunus, which would mean that Raven could have had some run-ins with the white fang (given how Neo was scared of her she's most certainly not weak, and how she has displayed no obvious governmental connections having had some contact with the white fang isn't that unreasonable IF she's a faunus). If Raven does have connections to Adam, I'd peg them as more 'equals' in a sense, effectively given Raven an age comparable to Adam, which I at least think would make her a fair amount older than she looks to be. But those are just my thoughts, sorry for my verbose nature. I thank you for your time and hope you have a nice day!